My Perfect Partner
by Calamithy
Summary: [yaoi, oneshot] Quatre envoie un mail à Duo...


**Disclaimers** Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing, personnages et produits dérivés appartiennent à Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency et aux parties associées.

**Genre : **Yaoi, oneshot.

**Rating : T**

**Couple : chuut.**

**Résumé : Quatre envoie un mail à Duo.**

**Pour qui ? Pour ma Shiny, juste comme ça ! ¤ câlins ¤**

**Mici** **! A tous ceux qui m'ont envoyé des reviews dernièrement et à qui j'ai répondu ! **

**Petit mot spécial : à Camille qui m'a envoyé le truc !**

* * *

**Appartement de Duo Maxwell, AC 204, 08h20, la terre.**

**¤**

**My** **Perfect Partner **

**¤**

Duo Maxwell, 24 ans, officier Preventer depuis cinq ans sur Terre, était en vacances depuis quelques heures.

Comme il tournait en rond dans son petit chez lui – un 70 m2 – et qu'il n'avait aucune envie de faire son ménage (il était en vacances, bordel, la vaisselle pouvait l'attendre de toutes façons elle n'irait nulle part et puis il était trop tôt pour manger, il n'allait pas travailler après tout) il décida de voir ce qu'il se passait du côté de son ordinateur portable.

¤

Il ouvrit l'interrupteur – trop la flemme d'ouvrir les rideaux – et s'installa à la table du salon/salle à manger-, tournant complètement le dos au sofa bleu sur lequel il s'était endormi la veille et qu'il n'avait même pas pris la peine de débarrasser de ses oreillers, couette et chat.

Un petit chat tigré, qui l'avait suivi six mois plus tôt, quand il sortait du boulot.

Il l'avait emmené avec lui, nourrit… et bien essayé de le refourguer à une voisine mais non, le chat préférait chez lui, revenant toujours sur le paillasson et le fixant de ses yeux bleu gris. Alors il l'avait gardé. Il avait huit mois aujourd'hui et Duo l'avait appelé « Rat ».

¤

Parce que ce chat était un rat, oui : il ne venait le voir que pour manger, ne donnait aucun câlin gratuitement et en voulait uniquement quand Duo était trop occupé pour en donner – ce chat détestait quand il était seul au téléphone, ça le perturbait, il fallait FORCEMENT qu'il s'occupe de lui, voyons. Il n'avait pas d'excuses. Et Rat pouvait miauler très fort quand il le voulait, même quand il entrait dans le coffre de sa voiture parce qu'il avait décidé qu'il ne resterait pas tout seul, si si.

¤

Et c'était justement à cause de ce rat qu'il s'était réveillé à 7h30 sans pouvoir se rendormir.

Et qu'il était devant son ordi à 08h20, la natte à moitié défaite, des tous petits yeux, une veste de pyjama bleue pâle ouverte sur un boxer noir et des chaussons panda en guise de vêtements.

¤

Il bailla et alluma l'appareil, se connectant directement sur Internet, voir s'il avait un nouveau message, s'il avait encore des amis, en espérant qu'il ne soit pas spamé.

…

Malgré les deux cent spams, il reconnut un mail d'un de ses amis, Quatre Raberba Winner.

Apparemment il devait s'ennuyer parce qu'il lui renvoyait un jeu, lui qui n'avait pas trop l'habitude de ça.

Ça avait dû vachement l'amuser pour qu'il le renvoie, alors Duo, plutôt que d'envoyer le jeu dans la poubelle, lu l'intégralité du message :

¤

« Hey Duo, ça va ? J'ai bien ri en répondant aux questions ! Parait que ça porte bonheur si tu l'envois à une personne et que tu fais un voeu, bon c'est de la connerie mais moi je voudrais juste avoir la réponse à la question :p.

¤

« Décris ton mec/ta nana idéal(e) en dix points »

¤

Bon on est dans l'idéal, hein ? Voici mes réponses :p

¤

**1. Indépendant financièrement, pique-assiettes, s'abstenir. **

**2. Indépendant tout court, j'ai une vie bien remplie, pots de colle, s'abstenir.**

**3. Epanoui professionnellement. 'me prend pour un conseiller ANPE, s'abstenir.**

**4. Bien dans sa tête ou thérapie finie, suis pas psy. Thérapie en cours, s'abstenir.**

**5. Musicien, mélomane et assez cultivé, je sors beaucoup donc lui aussi, incultes s'abstenir. **

**6. Un goût vestimentaire sûr et un physique plaisant parce que (voir 5.), épouvantail à moineau s'abstenir.**

**7. Sachant se tenir à table parce que (voir 5.), animaux s'abstenir.**

**8. Expert en sports de combats, fort, viril, femmelettes s'abstenir.**

**9. Bête de sexe naturellement et pas bête tout court, abonné au viagra et « non ça veut dire oui », s'abstenir.**

**10. Intelligent, gentil, sensible, aimant sortir, la nature et faire le ménage et éventuellement amoureux, bourrin bordélique et casanier s'abstenir.**

¤

XDDDDDDD

« Et toi, Duo ? C'est quoi ton mec idéal ?

Tu me diras la réflexion que tu t'es faîte ;p

Bon courage et à bientôt.

Fais un vœu ?

Quatre ».

¤

¤

Duo cligna des yeux devant son écran et rit devant les réponses. Quand on savait qu'il sortait à peu près avec son homme idéal (sauf que Trowa était retraité du cirque –donc potentiel demandeur d'emploi -, casanier comme pas permis parce que marre de voyager, bordélique au possible, avec une coupe de cheveux tout sauf jet-set, instruit mais pas plus cultivé que ça), il se dit qu'il était assez bien loti le blond…. 5/10 c'était une bonne note sur l'échelle idéale, non ?

Il vivait pas chez lui mais bon, il avait l'air heureux, quoi, même si c'était pas 10/10.

¤

En voyant la place de l'amour sur son échelle idéale il éclata de rire de plus belle : personne ne se douterait que Quatre répondrait ce genre de choses.

Duo sourit encore et répondit.

¤

« Hey Quatre !

Je vais bien, je suis en vacances :p

Rat m'a levé pour bouffer, suis ko mais tes réponses au test m'ont bien réveillé :p

Te réponds aussi :p

Bon boulot et faut qu'on se fasse une bouffe.

D.

Ps : te mettrait ma réflexion à la fin, je réponds au fur et à mesure ».

¤

« Décris ton mec/ta nana idéal(e) en dix points »

¤

« Bon c'est toujours dans l'absolu, hein ? »

¤

Duo tapa ses **réponses**, tout en _réfléchissant_ à leur portée :

¤

**1. Quelqu'un que j'aime et qui m'aime en retour + fidèle + respect. (ben oui quand même)**

_« Si je l'aime ? Bonne question. S'il m'aime ? Chuis pas dans sa tête. Fidèle ? J'ai pas demandé. Respect ? Ouais, quand il rentre pas il prévient, quand il y pense. Et moi ? Qui c'est que je dois prévenir s'il y a personne pour m'attendre » ?_

¤

**2. Quelqu'un de bon sans être con. (y en a tellement de trop bon, trop con)**

_« N'est-ce pas ? Monsieur je rends service à la terre entière mais je grogne quand je dois mettre le couvert. Un an qu'on vit à peu près ensemble et il utilise encore mon côté du placard pour mettre ses affaires ». Il squatte chez moi pour pas payer un appart pour rien vu qu'il serait presque jamais dedans. Ça lui revient moins cher de vivre ici._

¤

**3. Quelqu'un qui me comprenne et que je comprenne sinon dialogue de sourd. (ça englobe tout intérêts, carrière, argent, amis envahissants, espace vital tout ça XD)**

_« Oui on se comprend bien, normal, on se parle pas ! Il va aider « la terre entière » sans me demander mon avis (pourquoi faire ? c'est ça la liberté dans le couple, il fait ce qu'il veut et moi aussi), à croire que ça le fait chier de rester un week-end entier avec moi._

_Carrière on a à peu près la même (sauf que les horaires c'est pas fait pour les clebs), amis envahissants ? (ils font partie de la « terre entière », ces gens qu'on aide gratuitement à l'autre bout du monde), espace vital… j'ai tellement d'espace que je me sens limite seul quand il est dans la pièce ! Et pourtant j'y tiens à mon espace » !_

¤

**4. Quelqu'un qui a un minimum de conversation (Duo j'te kiffe à donf s'abstenir XD)**

_« Oui il a un MINIMUM de conversation. Le STRICTE MINIMUM. Bonjour. Bonsoir. Faim »._

¤

**5. Si c'est le partenaire idéal il doit avoir du caractère sinon je vais le bouffer et c pas le but. (je n'ai pas mauvais caractère, j'ai du caractère XD, mou du genou, flan du gland qui n'a pas réglé ses problèmes avec môman s'abstenir)**

_« Ah ça il a du caractère mais je le bouffe pas, sinon il arrêterait d'aller aider la terre entière à pas d'heure et à faire la gueule quand il revient. Et puis j'en ai eu tellement marre que j'ai arrêté de lui dire, normal qu'il m'écoute pas si je dis rien »!_

¤

¤

Duo s'apprêtait à écrire la sixième condition quand il entendit son chat miauler.

Oh un tout petit peu plus fort, mais en ayant peu dormi, ça tapait un peu sur les nerfs, surtout que c'était du caprice.

¤

- Rat, ça va, t'as bouffé, mets-là en sourdine.

¤

Le chat cessa temporairement de miauler et Duo tapa :

¤

**6. Toujours dans l'idéal, quelqu'un qui s'assume, qu'il sache ce qu'il veut. Veux pas être un couple tout seul à faire le ménage et à servir la soupe à pépère les pieds sous la table.**

_« Ah ça il s'assume et il sait ce qu'il veut ! Par contre ouais je suis un couple tout seul avec un chat, et le ménage il se fait pas tout seul alors je le fais. Mais je lui sers que dalle, il se fait à bouffer tout seul » !_

¤

**7. Quelqu'un qui me charme intellectuellement (bon, on lui demande pas d'être un cerveau mais de savoir s'en servir, d'avoir des idées), spirituellement (c'est un plus, pas obligatoire), physiquement (je ne demande pas une bombe mais si on se plait pas ça risque d'être compromis), sexuellement (oui QUATRE, OUI XDDDDD) ... faut que ça vibre, faut que la corde sensible s'accorde à l'archer... **

_« Me charme ouais ! Me demande comment j'ai fait pour sortir avec…_

_« Flashback, deux ans auparavant, à un meeting marathon chez la Vice-Ministre Peacecraft »_

_- Duo, j'ai envie de toi…_

_- Gah… t'es gay toi ? Et comment t'as su que ? Hein ? Hey ! Hmmm…_

_« Fin du flashback »_

_¤_

_L'était où mon cerveau quand on s'est sauté dessus ? L'ETAIT OU ?_

_Intellectuellement ? Faudrait déjà qu'on se parle pour que je sache ce qu'il a dans la tête !_

_Spirituellement ?_

_¤ se marre ¤_

_¤_

_« flashback »_

_- Tu sais… le shinigami en moi s'est endormi quand le traité de paix a été signé…_

_- Duo, le shinigami n'a jamais existé et ce qui n'existe pas ne peut pas dormir. G a dû te droguer, je peux te fournir l'adresse de centres…_

_« fin du flashback »_

_¤_

_Physiquement ?_

_Pour ça faudrait que je me rappelle à quoi il ressemble ! Je le vois tellement souvent que je me rappelle même plus de quel côté se trouve sa fossette quand il sourit._

_Sexuellement ?_

_¤ Se marre moins ¤_

_« Il fut un temps »… voilà ça résume tout. Je veux bien que ça vibre mais si j'ai pas d'instruments je peux pas jouer !_

_Mais ils sont où mes rêves ? OU ! »_

¤

Duo fit une pause, entendant le chat miauler de plus belle.

¤

- Rat, ferme-là ça me fera des vacances en plus ! T'auras rien de plus à bouffer ça sert à rien de couiner.

¤

Puis il reprit son questionnaire, réfléchissant aux trois derniers points. C'était difficile de répondre en dix points mine de rien.

Puis il sourit et tape :

¤

**8. Le must : quelqu'un qui FUME PAS et qui BOIT PAS, je demande pas un moine (non, les moines se pintent pardon), je demande pas le sobre ultime, s'il boit de temps en temps no prob (comme moi), faut juste que ce soit pas indispensable au point que ça gueule quand il y en a plus :)))**

_Bon lui l'aime pas la clope, c'est cool ! Par contre moi je fume, je fais parti des fumeurs chiants qu'aiment pas la fumée des autres. Et comme il est presque jamais là je peux fumer tant que je veux. _

¤

**9. ET QU'IL SACHE PAS FORCEMENT DANSER (on lui demande pas de connaître tous les pas ou d'être un professionnel quoique, MAIS BOUGER EN RYTHME (et pas en rythme avec la musique dans sa tête)! Bordel le festival de catastrophes... (bon c le , on est dans l'idéal hein XD)**

¤

_Et ça j'ai pas, clairement pas, enfin je sais pas… je l'ai jamais vu danser. Normal en dehors des meetings on va pas en soirée, on est pas là pour faire du social. On va jamais nulle part de toutes façons. En fait je sors avec mon mur._

¤

**10. Qu'il…**

¤

Duo ferma les yeux.

Bon. Qu'est-ce que ça lui coûtait de faire un vœu, hein ?

C'était qu'un jeu après tout ?

C'était censé être drôle et là ça faisait mal, c'était con.

C'était ridicule.

Il voulait…

Il voulait…

Il rouvrit les yeux avec une envie de hurler.

Le chat s'était remis à miauler, miauler, miauler, miauler de plus belle.

Et Duo allait céder, lui donner à nouveau à manger pour qu'il lui fiche la paix, quand le bruit d'une serrure et d'une porte qui s'ouvre attirèrent son attention.

Et le chat miaula encore, encore, encore.

Le chat semblait content, tiens, il s'ennuyait autant que ça ?

Il était rentré.

Duo n'avait même pas tourné la tête, pourquoi faire ? Il était rentré, ce n'était pas le bout du monde, non ?

Il était rentré pour se changer et ressortir, comme d'habitude.

Le chat avait cessé de miauler, il était parti voir ailleurs, à croire qu'une seconde présence était sa nourriture.

Et Duo ne put s'empêcher de penser que peut-être qu'il était comme son chat, sauf qu'il ne miaulait plus, à quoi bon ?

Qui lui accorderait de l'attention ?

Alors pourquoi tourner la tête ?

Il était rentré, le temps ne s'était pas arrêté.

¤

- Duo.

- Heero.

¤

Heero lui posa une main sur l'épaule, sa manière toute personnelle de lui dire bonjour.

Duo ne daigna pas lever ses yeux de l'ordinateur.

¤

- J'entendais ton chat miauler depuis l'ascenseur, tu ne l'as pas nourri ou quoi ?

- Il a mangé, il a juste oublié.

- Hn.

¤

La première fois qu'ils se voyaient depuis des semaines et il commençait déjà à lui faire des reproches…

Minute, d'habitude il ne lui reprochait rien, il ne lui disait rien, même.

Il pouvait pas recommencer à faire parti du décor ?

Il répondit, sans quitter l'écran du regard, faisant dérouler la bande pour vérifier le contenu de ses réponses.

¤

- Comme tu dis.

¤

Quelle ambiance…

Il se fichait royalement que Heero voie ce qui était écrit, après tout ce n'était qu'un jeu ?

De toutes façons il n'était plus derrière lui, il était parti se doucher. Il mettrait cinq minutes comme d'habitude.

¤

Duo n'avait pas écrit sa condition numéro 10, il l'avait souhaitée.

Il avait fait un vœu idiot.

Il avait souhaité qu'il rentre, bêtement, le voir, quoi.

Comme si les choses allaient changer ?

Et tout aussi bêtement, il était content qu'il soit rentré.

Il se trouvait très, très con, sur le coup.

¤

**10. Qu'il soit là pour moi **

¤

Duo était en train de taper la dernière condition quand il entendit du bruit et cette fois ce n'était pas le chat.

Il se tourna.

Heero était revenu, vêtu du bas de son haut de pyjama bleu et de chaussettes grises parce qu'il était frileux.

Il se tourna à nouveau pour finir sa phrase :

¤

**et** **rien que pour moi, parfois.**

¤

Avant de se retourner encore, voir ce qu'il devenait quoi, s'il était parti manger ou quelque chose.

L'un des deux devait bien arrêter d'ignorer l'autre, non ?

…

Quand Duo vit Heero ronflant sur le sofa, ses cheveux plaqués en arrière qu'on aurait dit qu'il avait un postiche sur la tête et sa mine chiffonnée, il le trouva gonflé.

Ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis des lustres et il ne disait rien ? Il se contentait de lui parler du chat ? Et il dormait en plus ?

Ouais, super.

En plus il ronflait fort.

Franchement là, il se foutait royalement qu'il soit fatigué, il n'avait qu'à ne pas aller remplacer un type en dehors de sa circonscription.

Boulimique du boulot, ouais.

Il l'avait ignoré mais quelque chose de bien.

¤

Duo écrivit à Quatre, ruminant :

¤

« Tu vois la réflexion que je me suis faîte à la fin ?

Sur l'échelle idéale j'ai 2/10 alors vala ce que je me dis :

« quand on voit ce qui existe et quand on voit ce qu'on se tape… » »

Et il envoya le message.

¤

¤

Duo éteignit son portable et alla à la recherche de son chat, pour lui faire un câlin parce qu'il en avait désespérément besoin d'un.

Heero ne le faisait pas exprès mais certaines choses blessaient plus que d'autres à certains moments. Il ne parlait pas beaucoup et Duo avait eu envie qu'il lui parle un peu, là, autrement que pour lui faire des mini reproches. Quoique ça c'était nouveau, mais il s'en serait passé.

Heero était fatigué, c'était normal qu'il se couche sans trop parler.

Et Duo était fatigué aussi. Mais ce n'était pas la même fatigue. Pourquoi il restait, hein ?

Duo chercha Rat aussi silencieusement que possible, puisque comme par hasard, Rat ne miaulait pas, donc Rat n'était pas repérable.

Il le chercha dans tout l'appart et ne le trouvant pas, revint dans le salon, s'approcha…

Et là…

Il vit.

¤

Rat était sur le sofa, enfin sur la couette bleue, aux pieds d'un Heero dormant paisiblement.

Duo eut un sursaut de jalousie en se disant que ¤ son ¤ chat aussi l'abandonnait aujourd'hui, se disant qu'il avait choisi son camp. Ce traître.

Oui il était de mauvaise humeur : passer son premier jour de vacances à regarder son copain dormir ce n'était romantique que dans les livres.

Heero l'avait encore ignoré et…

Il regarda attentivement Rat, roulé en boule, sa mine satisfaite et fière.

¤

Rat et Heero se toléraient mutuellement. Ils ne se voyaient pas plus que ça, après tout.

Duo ne se serait jamais attendu à ce que ces deux-là dorment ensemble.

Rat dormait près de lui, donc il l'aimait plus qu'il ne le paraissait. Quant à Heero…

Il ne l'avait pas éjecté du clic-clac, donc il le plus que tolérait aussi… et Heero ne s'embarrassait pas de faux-semblants : quand il ne voulait pas de quelque chose, il le faisait savoir.

Et le simple fait de voir son chat dormir près de Heero apaisa sa frustration. D'abord parce qu'aussi vite que la colère montait, elle pouvait redescendre.

Ensuite, parce qu'à défaut de voir, il avait regardé.

¤

Lui aussi n'avait pas fait attention à Heero en rentrant, lui ayant parlé à peine. Ils s'étaient ignorés mutuellement.

Puis il était parti se doucher et en était sorti plus vite que d'habitude, les douches de Heero mettaient cinq minutes, pas deux.

Heero était revenu.

Un Heero dans _son_ bas de pyjama, enroulé dans _sa_ couette bleue, la tête posée sur _son _oreiller blanc, le caressant doucement comme s'il était un doudou.

Un Heero dans le salon alors qu'il aurait très bien pu aller dans la chambre, ou c'était plus confortable. Avec _son_ chat à ses pieds.

¤

Alors on dira qu'il se contente de peu mais parfois le peu, ça suffit. Il avait à nouveau le sourire. Chacun s'exprimait à sa manière après tout. Il semblait avoir manqué à Heero en dépit des apparences et même si le manque faisait mal, cela faisait du bien de faire ce genre de mal à quelqu'un.

Un mal pour un bien quoi.

Duo s'apprêta à repartir sur la pointe des pieds quand une main attrapa délicatement sa natte, l'obligeant à se baisser, à s'asseoir, à s'allonger… à se glisser sous la couette, tout contre un corps, enlacé par deux bras forts, une tête aux cheveux courts contre son cou.

Et un chat protestant d'avoir été un peu bousculé dans la démarche.

Heero avait toujours les yeux fermés lorsqu'il demanda d'une voix ensommeillée :

¤

- Tu cherches l'homme idéal, Duo ?

¤

Duo répondit, souriant.

¤

- En tous cas là j'ai tout mon temps, je suis en vacances !

¤

Heero le serra un peu plus fort contre lui et Duo aurait juré qu'il avait ronronné.

Heero lui caressait tout doucement le dos, passant les doigts sous la veste de pyjama pour toucher sa peau chaude.

Heero répondit tout contre son oreille :

¤

- On cherchera ensemble alors, je suis en vacances aussi.

¤

Duo éclata de rire et Heero grogna parce qu'il avait sommeil et que Duo riait fort.

Il avait eu son câlin alors il pouvait se lever maintenant.

Mais Heero ne le lâchait pas :

¤

- 'ro… faut qu'j'me lève ! J'ai dormi, moi.

- Hn. 'l'est encore tôt. Et puis t'es en vacances.

¤

Heero resserra ses bras autour de lui et posa ses lèvres dans son cou.

¤

- La lumière ?

- On s'en fout, tu as déjà dormi, ça ne devrait pas te déranger.

- Mais…

- Reste-là… reste-là…

¤

Heero resserra encore plus fort son étreinte et ses lèvres cherchèrent celle de Duo pour un baiser tout tendre. Puis il se rendormit, sans le lâcher.

Heero était loin d'être parfait, mais il pouvait lui faire un bien fou, il pouvait lui faire ressentir des choses, les ressentir et les aimer.

Il avait le pouvoir de l'emmerder ferme en même temps que celui de le rendre heureux.

Parce que les autres n'avaient pas ce pouvoir là, de se rendre indispensable, de le réchauffer, de le faire sourire comme ça.

Les autres n'avaient pas ce pouvoir là.

Et Heero avait créé un petit miracle : il avait pris des vacances, il lui avait montré un peu mieux qu'il comptait quand même.

Ou alors Duo avait été prêt à le voir à ce moment-là.

Certaines choses devaient changer bien sûr.

Et d'autres devaient rester juste comme ça. Comme là.

Heero, lui et son chat.

_Leur _chat.

Finalement c'était pas si mal ce qu'il se tapait…

Y avait pire.

Y avait à être sans lui.

Duo embrassa le sommet du crâne de Heero qui s'était remis à ronfler, et ferma les paupières pour ne pas voir la lumière dans les yeux.

Rat miaula pour la forme.

Tout ça pour ça, oui… pour être dans les bras de son homme.

Et ça, c'était idéal.

Il chuchota à son oreille :

¤

- Sweet dreams… my _stubborn_ Perfect Partner…

**¤**

**¤**

**OWARI**

* * *

Saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaappy saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaap ¤honte ¤ XD

J'espère que ça vous plaît !

A peluche,

Mithy ¤ en vacances ! ¤

**Ps : je déteste les chaînes, mais sérieusement, les mails à la tu auras des malheurs si tu ne fais pas ça, on ne me les envoie pas STP !**


End file.
